1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the menstruation cycle, women customarily insert an oblong porous object customarily referred to as a tampon into the vagina to absorb discharge fluids from the body. During the insertion process, the body muscles tend to contract, thus making entry of the tampon uncomfortable.
There have been numerous tampon wrappings and applicators devised in the prior art to attempt to avoid this discomfort.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,093, Bloom discloses an insertable device package for tampons, in which the insertion device comprises an elongated sheath having a pair of side walls separated by a convolution, the tampon being inserted by pushing along the bottom thereof to force the tampon through one end, causing the convolution to roll inwardly, extending the inner sidewall during the insertion process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,422, Bletzinger discloses a cellulose outer shell as an applicator for a tampon. Similar arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,423 to Richard, et al, and 3,499,447 to Mattes, et al.
Crockford, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,469, and Kobler, et al, in 3,135,262 both disclose a protective sheath that may be folded back during insertion of the tampon. Asaka, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,636, discloses an insertion mechanism.
Other prior art of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,867 to Bletzinger, et al, which discloses the use of an insertion rod and a withdrawal string.